


Goodbye...?

by RockinDragonz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have to say goodbye.





	

As Ladybug let go of him, knowing it would be the last time they saw each other, her stomach clenched and she found herself frozen, staring at him. This feeling was unfamiliar to her. It was cold, heavy, dark. This feeling was…fear. Fear of not being able to protect those she loves. Fear of losing her best friend. Fear of becoming just another insignificant member of society. As she stared at Chat, he held her gaze, a look of pain and longing that she had only seen on the latest of nights covering his face. A single tear was trying to escape his eye and Ladybug found her throat had closed and tears were welling in her eyes too.

“Chaton,” she started, reaching her hand out to him, “I-”

“No, Ladybug, please, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be. We had a good run. Let me remember that.” His face went blank, a passive expression she had never seen covering his face like a mask.

“Oh Chaton,” she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Chat sighed, shoving the heel of his hand into his eye to wipe the tear away. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before grabbing Ladybug’s hand and, in a swooping bow, he kissed her hand.

“Goodbye, Bugaboo, I’ll never forget you.”

Ladybug stared, unable to respond, unable to tease, unable to push him away because this was it. This was all she’d get. He let go of her hand, gave her one of his signature smiles that Ladybug swore could rival Adrien’s, and turned to run before his heart broke more. Ladybug stood, frozen for a moment, before her limbs moved on their own.

“Marinette,” she said, grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving.

“What?” He didn’t turn. She couldn’t see his face.

“My name. It’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” And then he laughed. He laughed a real, genuine laugh, and turned back to her with tears covering his cheeks.

“My lady, Marinette. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Adrien.” She froze for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as Chat simply grabbed her hand in hers, making a silent promise. “My name is Adrien Agreste.”

Her whole world stopped as she stared at the boy in front of her in awe. The love of her life, her best friend, they were one and the same. She let out a laugh, one that forced its way out through her closing throat and one that refused to yield. She threw her arms around his neck with tears streaming down her face and made the same silent promise he had.

She promised to never let him go.


End file.
